The present invention relates to furnishing for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a plurality of connectors and accessories for post and beam furniture systems.
Portable partition systems for open office space and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations, and/or work settings. The particular panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,920, which are owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present application.
Post and beam furniture systems have also been developed to divide open office plans three-dimensionally into individual workstations and/or work settings. Examples of such furniture systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,275; 5,950,371; and 5,899,025, which are also owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present application.